Captain Ryan Moments
by tiana198
Summary: This series takes place throughout season 1 of Primeval so there are spoilers for most of the episodes. Mainly to do with Captain Ryan. I have put the pairings in the chapter headings All reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 RyanNick, RyanClaudia

**Title:** Ryan Moment Series - Moment #1  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Claudia, Ryan/Cutter  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Season 1 Ep 1  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

It was half an hour after the Gorgonopsid had gone on its rampage through the campsite causing chaos and destruction.

"Captain Ryan," Ryan turned and walked towards Claudia Brown who was sitting in an ambulance with one of the Government lab techs who had been knocked aside by the Gorgonopsid and landed badly breaking an arm.

"Ma'am?"

"I trust you have everything under control."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good I'm going to the hospital to have my ankle X-rayed. I'm sure it's just a sprain but your medic won't listen," she glared at Scott Anderson, the Special Forces Medic who was busy attending to Cutter in the only tent that was still standing and so was oblivious to the death glare being sent his way. "You're in charge while I'm gone." Ryan nodded his head, as Anderson walked up, "and Captain I need you to get that camera back from Cutter."

"Yes ma'am."

"Time to go," Anderson said, shutting the ambulance doors.

"How is he?" Ryan asked looking across at Cutter who was now talking to the petite blonde.

"He'll have a really bad headache for a couple of hours but apart from that he's fine." Anderson replied, "I mean as long as you don't hit him again." Ryan smirked

"I'll try to contain myself," he said wryly, "see you back at the base," he dismissed Anderson and walked over to the tent.

As he got closer he just managed to catch the end of Cutter's conversation with the blonde.

"I'm going to head out now – I've left my number with Stephen if you need to get in touch."

"Alright, thank you Abby." She turned around and just managed to stop herself from walking into Ryan.

"Captain," she said before side-stepping him. There was something odd about the way she couldn't quite make eye-contact with him that nagged at Ryan but he shook it off chalking it up to her not being used to being around military. Cutter was sitting on a metal chair, his eyes closed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Professor," Ryan greeted. Cutter opened his eyes.

"Captain – I can't decide what hurts more my nose or the back of my head." Ryan had the good grace to look apologetic.

"Yeah, sorry about that couldn't be helped – my orders were to bring you back no matter what and as for the punch that was just self defence."

"Aye that I deserved. I'll give you that," Cutter said sitting up, "but I take it you're not here to check up on my well being." Ryan's eyes involuntarily flicked to the camera sitting on the table next to Cutter. Cutter picked up the camera protectively.

"If there's any film in it we need to get it developed," Ryan offered by way of an explanation. Cutter looked down at the camera and rubbed his thumb over the H.C. embedded into the leather casing.

"I gave this to her on our first anniversary," he said softly, "photography was a hobby of hers." Ryan waited patiently. "You must think I'm an idiot." Cutter continued, "for wanting to stay 300 million years in the past to look for someone who, for all I know, could still be dead."

"Actually, I was thinking she must be a pretty amazing person for you to be so willing to sacrifice everything and get stuck in the past for her," Ryan said diplomatically. Cutter smiled appreciatively.

"She really was," he agreed, "constantly pushing the limits…it's just," he sighed and shook his head slightly, "I should have been there that's all." Ryan knew instinctively that Cutter was talking about the day that Helen Cutter had disappeared eight years ago.

"At least we know she wasn't alone," he offered remembering the skeleton they had found. He didn't know why but it gave him the creeps.

"Captain Ryan." One of the lab techs called, Ryan looked over his shoulder and saw her holding a mobile. "Lester's on the phone, he wants to talk to you."

"I'll be a there in a minute," he said and looked at Cutter, "Professor," Cutter held the camera up to him.

"Be careful with it," he said, Ryan took the camera out of Cutter's grasp, the strap was still tangled around Cutter's fingers.

"Do you think if there was a chance she could've come back in the past eight years she'd get in contact with me? Let me know what she found?" Ryan saw the hurt and confusion in Cutter's eyes. It wasn't his place to say but if she was as devoted to him as he was to her …

"Yes." Ryan replied honestly. Nick nodded his head accepting his answer, then let go of the camera strap.

"I'll hand it over to the lab techs at the Home Office personally," Ryan reassured him

"Thank you Captain," Nick said, Ryan nodded his head and went to speak to Lester on the phone.


	2. Chapter 2 RyanClaudia

**Title:** Moment Series - Moment #2  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Claudia  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Bits of Ep 3  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

Claudia Brown was agitated. Ryan could tell from her intense glare and posture that she was upset about something. She had called him in to the Home Office but hadn't said what for.

"Thank you for coming in so promptly Captain, please have a seat." He sat down on the opposite side of the mahogany desk. "I read your report on the mission through the anomaly in the Forest of Dean," she placed her hand on the manila folder in front of her. "It's very thorough – I've just got a couple of questions about the campsite you found." Ryan waited, "was there any indication that anyone had been staying there recently?" He thought about it carefully before he answered.

"No that camp had been abandoned for a while. If there is anyone still alive they're long gone now."

"And you're sure it was a military camp."

"Positive."

"Right." Claudia looked away. "What do you think of them?" Ryan frowned.

"Ma'am?"

"Cutter and his team," she clarified.

"They seem alright, a bit unprofessional at times," he thought of Cutter who was willing to be stranded 300 million years in the past just to find his wife, "but right now their input is invaluable."

"That's what I thought." She agreed, then she leaned forward, "have any of them mentioned anything about Helen Cutter?" Ryan shook his head.

"No, not to my knowledge." Claudia sighed.

"I have reason to believe that Helen Cutter may still be alive." She waited a few seconds to let the words sink in. Ryan was surprised and he had to admit a little bit impressed that the professor's wife had managed to survive for eight years in a time where she would be at the bottom of the food chain.

"Stephen Hart said she came through the anomaly that opened in the underground. Ni-" she glanced at Ryan then corrected herself "Cutter claimed Stephen was hallucinating from the bite he received from the Arthropleurid. I asked Cutter about it again and he confirmed that she has been trying to get in contact." Her face darkened still annoyed that Cutter had lied - actually looked her in the eye and lied to her after she had worked so hard to keep him in the loop despite Lester's objections. "Which brings me on to why I asked you here." She sat up straighter. "I need you to prepare a team to be ready to go through an anomaly and bring Helen Cutter back the next time she gets in touch with her husband. The information she must have collected over these eight years will be invaluable to us. If she tries to resist you can use reasonable force to bring her back. Any questions?"

"How soon do you need this team ready?"

"As soon as possible. Anything else?"

"No ma'am."

"Then you're dismissed."

As Ryan left her office he looked over his shoulder. Claudia had turned to look out of the window a slight frown on her face. He had seen the concerned looks she would throw Cutter's way whenever he decided to do something life threatening out in the field and knew that she was beginning to have more than a professional interest in him even if it wasn't obvious to her yet. He couldn't help feeling that Claudia's decision to bring Helen Cutter back was partly out of revenge for being lied to. He just hoped that it wasn't going to create more problems than it solved.


	3. Chapter 3 RyanHelen

**Title:** Moment Series  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Helen  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Bits of Ep 3 and Ep 4  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

Ryan was well into his third hour of guard duty when the sound of nails tapping against a metal table started to grate on his nerves. Usually guard duty meant waiting outside the room, but Lester had decided that considering the person it would be better if the guard stayed inside so she couldn't try anything. Ryan shifted his weight and the tapping stopped.

"I'm sorry," Helen Cutter purred, "am I annoying you?"  
He didn't reply choosing to focus his attention on the wall opposite. There was something about her that made him wary.  
"Shouldn't I get a phone call or something?"

He didn't know whether she was talking to him because she had effectively spent eight years by herself or she was just trying to provoke him to get a reaction. Either way he wasn't going to say anything to her. He heard her sigh.  
"Look you don't want me here and I don't want to be here, so why don't you let me go - I won't tell anyone." He ignored her. "No?" She chuckled humourlessly. "You're such a good little soldier Captain Ryan."  
He looked at her and she smiled back, "I knew that would get your attention." Someone knocked on the door Ryan opened it and took a tray with food and water from the person on the other side. Closing the door behind him he put the tray down on the table in front of her.  
"Well the accommodation may leave something to be desired but at least there's room service," Helen commented, Ryan managed to stop himself from glaring at her, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know she was getting to him and went back to his place by the door. Helen rolled her eyes.  
"That was a joke." She took a sip of water. "Aren't you the least bit curious about how I know your name?" She took a bite of salad, chewed slowly and swallowed. "I was there in the Forest of Dean when you and my husband went through the anomaly." Ryan glanced at her and Helen saw the surprise in his eyes. "Please," She scoffed. "If I can avoid being detected by dinosaurs that have a sense of smell more sensitive than the average bloodhound I can slip through a perimeter defence made by Special Forces." She speared some more salad on her fork and stared at it, her face becoming more serious. "I'm sorry about your diver – his body washed up on the beach, he was already dead when I found him." Ryan tried to tune her out. "But why would you believe someone who left her own husband in a heartbeat to stay 300 million years in the past right?" She put the fork down. There was another knock at the door. He opened it, Claudia was standing on the other side.

"Lester's ready for her now," she said.

"Oh goody," Helen said sarcastically, standing up. As she passed Ryan she gave him a wink and a sly smile "let the games begin." The feeling of wariness grew and Ryan couldn't help feeling something bad was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4 RyanConnor

**Title:** Moment Series  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Connor  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Ep 4 bits of Ep 2, Ep 3  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

The lab techs were packing up their equipment. They had come down to take readings on the site where the anomaly had been in the vain hope that it might give them some clue about what made them appear. Ryan had hung back to avoid writing his report on this mission. What with Helen Cutter escaping and the death of a civilian disaster was a better description of what went on.

"Captain," one of the lab techs got his attention. "We'll be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." Ryan nodded his head and went out on to the football pitch to get some fresh air. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Connor sitting dejectedly in the stands staring at the spot where his friend had died. He was the only one of Cutter's team who had stayed behind. Stephen had left with Abby who was still a bit shaken up and Cutter, seeing that Connor needed some time on his own, had gone back to his office at the University.

Ryan walked over to Connor and sat down, "we'll be leaving soon if you need a lift anywhere," he said, Connor grunted.

"It was my fault," Connor said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah it was," Ryan agreed. Connor looked at him, shocked.

"What?" He said defensively, "look if you need someone to protect you from man-eating dinosaurs I'm your guy - I'm not here to sugar coat the truth," Connor looked like he was going to say something but Ryan kept talking, "you knew you weren't supposed to tell anyone, you even signed the Official Secrets Act and you still told your friends – that makes it partly your fault."

"Thanks I feel so much better, if you ever quit Special Forces you should become a counsellor."

"Hey!" Ryan snapped. "You think you're the only one to loose a friend because of the anomalies?" Connor didn't say anything, "remember the special forces diver who died a couple of days ago? He was a good friend of mine." Connor looked chastised.

"Sorry," he said, "but if I hadn't have said anything-"

"Even if you didn't tell them there's no way of knowing that they still wouldn't have followed you and stolen that Dodo," Ryan shook his head, "there's no point thinking about what could've been what's done is done you can't change it, the only thing you can do is grieve, learn from the mistake and move on" Connor looked away. "Don't doubt yourself Connor you're brave and loyal - both of which are very admirable qualities."

"Yeah right," Connor sneered.

"I can count on one hand the number of civilians who would stand in front of just **one** gun to protect a friend," Ryan continued undeterred, "let alone six or seven and I'm guessing even fewer would go head to head with a giant centipede to help save another." As Ryan's words sank in Connor began to feel better but only by a little bit. "You're a good person Connor – you just need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Ryan stood up.

"Ryan?" Connor said. "Is that offer of a lift still open?"

"Come on."


	5. Chapter 5 RyanLester

**Title:** Moment Series  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Lester  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Bit of ep 4  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

"You lost Helen Cutter!" Sir James Lester shouted in anger. He had called Ryan and Claudia in to his office as soon as they had returned.

"She tricked us," Claudia retaliated while Ryan bit back the retort that was ready to jump from his lips. When he had heard that Helen Cutter was going to show them where a new anomaly had opened he had suggested to Lester that they limit her ability to move freely by handcuffing her but Lester had ignored it saying he doubted she would be able to overpower a team of fully trained Special Forces and he was right in that respect. She had managed to outwit them, dashing through the anomaly while everyone else was occupied.

"And a dead civilian on top of that."

"It's being taken care of as we speak," Claudia soothed.

"That doesn't change the fact that without her experience we're back at square one," Lester snarled.

"She keeps contacting Cutter, it'll only be a matter of time before she does it again."

"Right." Lester said calmer, "I expect reports from both of you on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Claudia you can go I want to have a word with the Captain." She glanced curiously over at Ryan but, knowing that she was already on thin ice left without asking any questions.

"What do you think of Miss Brown?" Lester questioned. Ryan frowned.

"Sir?"

"Does she seem competent to you?"  
"Yes sir."

"Good. I was worried her feelings might start affecting her work."

"Feelings sir?"

"For Nick Cutter," Ryan looked at him blankly. "Don't tell me didn't suspect anything." Ryan kept his face straight even though flashes of times he had caught her looking at Cutter when she thought no-one else was looking raced through his head.

"There's nothing I can think of," he replied keeping his face straight.

"I'm glad to hear it," Lester said though Ryan thought he could detect a hint of disappointment. "You work closely with her, I want you to keep an eye on her I don't want the project complicated by personal feelings is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed." As Ryan left he wondered when this project had started to feel like being back in high school.


	6. Chapter 6 RyanStephen

**Title:** Moment Series  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Stephen  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Bits of Ep 5  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

The hairs on the back of Stephen's neck prickled and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Glancing round he saw Ryan looking at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Captain?" He asked.

"You're the Professor's assistant right?"

"His laboratory technician, yeah."

"With all due respect what kind of lab tech knows how to use a gun?" Stephen smirked he was wondering when the he was going to be asked that question.

"I didn't always want to be a lab tech," he said, "there was a time I wanted to be a warden at a game reserve, so I spent a year at a reserve in Africa learning how to track and sedate animals for tagging from the best."

"And they taught you how to tell what an animal's been eating from tasting it's dung as well?" Ryan asked sceptically. Stephen sighed.

"If you must know I worked out the Pteranodon wasn't the one that attacked the golfer from the beak, it didn't match the teeth marks on the body."

"Then why taste the dung?"

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Ryan waited patiently for an explanation. "When I was at university I heard this story about a lecturer who was teaching some med-students. He had a cadaver in front of him and he told them the 'there are two things that a good doctor should have, the first is no fear,' he then proceeded to stick his gloved finger into the cadaver's anus and then licked it." Ryan looked disgusted but didn't say anything. "Of course all the students were grossed out, some ran out of the class to be sick. The lecturer smiled at the students who remained and said, 'the second is good observation – if you were watching carefully you would have noticed that I stuck my third finger in, but I licked my second finger'. I only pretended to taste the dino dung to freak you out." Stephen added as an afterthought.

The sound of Captain Ryan's laughter rang out as Stephen walked away.


	7. Chapter 7 RyanAbby, AbbyConnor

**Title:** Moment Series  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan/Abby, Abby/Connor  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Spoilers:** Bits of Ep 4 and 5  
**Summary:** Basically I wanted to do a series where there was a moment in time when Captain Ryan interacts with each character from the show for more than a couple of seconds.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

Abby trudged across the golf course back to her car, Rex firmly in her grasp (she and Connor had managed to catch Rex while he was chirping at his reflection in the lake) and Connor trailing behind her with a smile on his face as she had finally agreed to let him live with her. She sighed inwardly and wondered what had made her do it. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed how quiet Connor was and when Connor was quiet it was never a good thing.

"Abbyyyyy," from the way he dragged out the last syllable of her name Abby knew she wasn't going to like whatever Connor had to say.

"Yeah," she replied without slowing down or turning around.

"Do you have the car keys?" Came the timid reply, Abby came to an abrupt halt and Connor had to stumble back a few steps to avoid bumping into her.

"You drove my car here, don't you have them?" She asked trying to keep the annoyance and frustration out of her voice, after all she had just forgiven him for letting Rex out and almost losing him.

"Ah – I think there's the slightest possibility-"

"That you've lost them."

"Yeah"

"In the woods"

"Looks like it, could have fallen out of my pocket when I was being chased by the Pteranodon or while we were looking for Rex and we had to duck from those-"

"Connor!" Abby interrupted him, spinning round but since she was standing on uneven ground she overbalanced and Connor just managed to grab her arm to stop her falling over backwards. Her grip on Rex loosened just slightly and he took the opportunity to jump out of her arms and fly away. They watched in horror as Rex circled high in the air then landed in the parking lot near the hotel between the cars Special Forces had arrived in.

"Not. One. Word." Abby warned Connor through gritted teeth. "You find the keys, I'll find Rex…again." Connor held up his hands to placate her and headed off back in the direction of the woods while Abby stalked off in the direction of the parking lot.

Abby found Rex happily chirping underneath one of the Special Forces cars.

"Come on mate," she had been crouching down next to the car trying to coax him out for the last fifteen minutes and her legs were starting to ache. Stretching her arm under the car she reached for the tip of Rex's tail but he moved further out of the way. "This isn't a game Rex," Abby pleaded, "I'll give you all the juciest bugs you want if you come here." She was so intent on getting him out that she didn't even hear the crunch of military boots on gravel until they appeared right in front of her. Slowly she looked up and saw the leader of the Special Forces team assigned to investigating the anomalies looking down at her curiously. _"Great," _she thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like him, after all he'd helped save their lives enough times, it's just she had never really spoken to him before and didn't know what to say.

"Captain Ryan, hi" she said sitting up, embarrassed.

"Hi," he replied, "are you alright there?"

"Yep, I'm just trying to get Rex out," she said casually as if almost losing a 300 million year old dinosaur was something that happened everyday. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Rex?" he repeated. Rex chirped when he heard his name and Ryan heard it, "oh right."

"He won't come out," Abby supplied, "and I've tried everything, bribing, pleading, trying to grab him when he's not looking."

"Have you tried ignoring him?" Ryan asked, Abby frowned and looked at Ryan, "I had a girlfriend whose cat was really stubborn," he explained, "it never came when we called it but when we ignored it, it would jump into our laps looking for attention." Abby shrugged.

"I'm willing to try anything right now," she conceded, dusting off her hands. Ryan offered her his hand and she accepted it, noticing how rough it felt under own as he helped her up.

"You should get him fitted with a tracking collar," Ryan said as he let go, "if he ever escapes again you'll be able to locate him in seconds."

"That's a really good idea," Abby said, pleased and Rex chirped again almost as if he was agreeing. "Idiot!" she exclaimed a few seconds later. Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise and Abby's eyes widened as she realised how that sounded, "no, no, not you, I meant me I work with animals, why didn't I think of that?" Ryan chuckled and Abby smiled, grateful that he hadn't been insulted. His smile faded as he looked over the top of the car at something, Abby looked in the same direction and saw he was looking at a body covered by a white sheet being loaded into the ambulance. The serious expression on Ryan's face told her it must have been the Special Forces medic that had been attacked by the dino-budgies. She felt a pang of guilt at why they hadn't even scratched Connor or herself but had ripped him to shreds.

"What was his name?" She asked sympathetically. Ryan glanced at her then back at the ambulance.

"Scott Anderson," he replied, "served with me for two years, just got engaged." Abby winced, "I'm sorry," she said and really meant it.

"Thanks." The feeling of guilt got worse and was probably what prompted her to ask the next question.

"What's your name?" He looked at her the expression on his face showed he was clearly wondering if she'd hit her head.

"Ryan."

"I know that," she said, rolling her eyes, "I meant your first name – and don't say Captain," Ryan smirked and it was then that she noticed how comfortable she felt around him, not as nervous as she was before. He had probably noticed she was a bit on edge and distracted her by talking about Rex to relax her, she supposed that was what made him such a good leader. Connor would probably say he jedi-mind tricked her or something to that effect. Realising Ryan hadn't answered her question she added "if you're embarrassed by it, I promise not to laugh," she added. Ryan looked at her.

"You really want to know?"

"Wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"It's Tom," Abby's heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. The last person who she associated with that name had tried to bite her and pass on a parasite that had been brought from the past. She couldn't talk about it with Connor because Tom had been one of Connor's friends besides she didn't want to make him feel even worse than he did, especially after Tom's death and she couldn't tell Cutter or Stephen that sometimes she still had nightmares of that day in case they thought she couldn't take it and refused to let her come out to investigate anomalies anymore.

Ryan watched as Abby's face grew darker, he'd seen that look before, ever since the dodo incident, sometimes when she was enjoying a cup of tea by herself at the site of an anomaly and thought no-one was looking she would get a serious look on her face and in his gut he knew she was thinking about what could have happened at the football pitch that day.

"You could talk to someone," he said gently, pulling her out of her reverie. Abby looked at him ready to deny that she needed to talk to anyone but he held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "I'm not saying you should see a psychiatrist," he continued, "all I'm saying is that sometimes it helps to talk to someone impartial about a traumatic incident and trust me, I should know - there have been some pretty traumatic incidents in my career." Abby considered what he said and realised that not only that he was right, but that she deep down she did trust him. Rex chirped next to her ear making her jump, she turned and saw him sitting on the car roof.

"Decided to come out did you?" She said happily as she scooped him up.

"Works like a charm," Ryan said pleased.

"So this ignore them and they come running theory," Abby said changing the subject, thinking about Stephen.

"What about it?"

"Do you reckon it would work on men?" Ryan looked at her and frowned.

"Well I wouldn't know from personal experience." Abby blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise how that sounded I didn't mean to imply – I mean I don't think you're-" Ryan's radio crackled into life interrupting her but he was grinning as he stepped away from the car to answer it. Abby was relieved he hadn't taken it personally, he wasn't her type but she could think of a few friends that would be more than happy to be set up with someone that looked like him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Connor in the distance running up, waving something shiny in his hand, which she assumed was her car keys.

"I'll be right there," Ryan ended the conversation on the radio.

"Trouble?" Ryan shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle," he started walking away.

"Captain," Abby called, Ryan turned round, "you won't tell Lester about Rex will you?" Ryan's face was unreadable as he considered her question and Abby could of sworn her heart stopped beating for a couple seconds at the prospect of losing Rex permanently to Government Officials who would subject Rex to all kinds of test. After what felt like an eternity to her Ryan spoke

"Unless Lester asks me directly he won't hear anything about Rex from me or my men."

"Thanks," Abby was relieved.

"Don't mention it," he replied as he turned and started to walk away, but Abby felt that he didn't realise how grateful she was for his help.

"No Tom really, thank you," Captain Ryan realised that it must have taken some effort for her to say his name so he looked over his shoulder at her. "You're welcome," he replied sincerely before he disappeared into the hotel.

"What was that about?" Connor asked as he stopped next to Abby.

"Huh? Oh Ryan helped me get Rex out from under the car."

"Hey Rex," Connor greeted the lizard and it chirped in response, "ready to go?" he rattled the keys in his hand. Abby nodded and they walked towards her car. "So while I was looking for the keys I was thinking -"

"That can't be good-"

"Since you let Rex go the second time we should share the washing up duties." Abby glared at him, "or I could just do the washing up," he backed down as they got into the car.

"Connor what do you think of Ryan?" Abby asked as they put on their seatbelts.

"He's alright, why do you like him?"

"Not like him as in fancy him –he seems nice," Abby said defensively.

"I think he's jedi-mind tricked you," Connor stated drove out of the parking lot.

"I knew you were going to say that."


	8. Chapter 8 Ryan POV

**Title:** Five stages  
**Author(s):** Tiana  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan  
**Spoilers:** Bits of Ep 6  
**Summary:** Ryan's thoughts.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own primeval, really wish I did though.

They say that right before you die you see your life flash before your eyes. This isn't the case for everyone. While Captain Tom Ryan lay on the warm sandy desert floor 300 million years in the past, his blood seeping from fresh wounds, he went through the five stages of grief.

**Denial**

"This can't be happening, this isn't real," were the first thoughts that went through his head as close by he heard snarling and the struggles of a fight. He had just been mauled by a creature half-bat, half something else allegedly from the future. Earth's future. "It must be a nightmare," he closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up but the pain from his wounds wouldn't let him concentrate and when he opened his eyes again he was still on the desert floor staring up at the clear blue sky.

**Anger**

He wished he hadn't taken this assignment. It wasn't the way he expected to die. He always believed he'd either be shot or be killed in an explosion, at least then when his parents got the phone call they'd been dreading since he joined the army they wouldn't be lied to about how he died. It wasn't fair.

**Bargaining.**

If there was the slightest chance he did live through this there were so many changes he was going to make in his life. He wouldn't snap at his girlfriend every time she asked him questions about his work when she knew he wasn't allowed to talk about it. He'd visit his parents more often and spend more than a day with them……… and he'd be more tolerant of people who annoyed him

**Depression**

There was still so much more he wanted to do with his life. He didn't think about the future that much but when he did there were three things that always came up instantly - get promoted, get married, have kids. Of course those things didn't matter now and he mourned for the love of his life he'd never meet and the kids he'd never get to have and watch grow up.

**Acceptance**

He knew he was going to die sometime, it was an occupational hazard when you're a soldier - which becomes even more hazardous when you join Special Forces and you're sent off on covert missions where the government is ready to deny any knowledge of you if you get caught. The sensation of pain dulled a bit. The ground underneath him vibrated from the impact of something heavy hitting the ground. There was silence now, the fight was over. He began to feel light-headed and his eyes drifted closed. He had to fight. A firm grip on his hand helped him to focus and he opened his eyes again Nick Cutter, one of the people it was his duty to protect, hovered over him, sorrow and helplessness in his eyes. Ryan understood now, summoning what was left of his strength he spoke , "that body we found, it was me wasn't it? I was looking at myself" to his ears his own voice sounded as if it came from far away. Cutter didn't answer, he didn't have to, the look on his face confirmed it. The light-headed feeling washed over Captain Tom Ryan again, stronger this time and he realised how tired he was of fighting. Closing his eyes for the last time, he let go.


End file.
